1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to work machines, and, more particularly, to energy control systems for multiple engine driven harvesters.
2. Description of the Related Art
A work machine, such as an agricultural machine in the form of a harvester, typically includes a prime mover in the form of an internal combustion (IC) engine. The IC engine may either be in the form of an compression ignition engine such as a diesel engine, or a spark ignition engine, such as a gasoline engine. For most heavy work machines, the prime mover is in the form of a diesel engine having better lugging, pull down, and torque characteristics for work operations than the gasoline engine.
An IC engine in a harvester provides input power to a transmission, which in turn is coupled with the rear axles through a rear end differential. The transmission, rear end differential, and rear axles are sometimes referred to as the power train of the work machine.
It is known to provide multiple engines on a harvester with electrical generators and various electrical motors. IC engines and electric motors are used to drive hybrid vehicles, and it is known to use regeneration techniques such that the generator/electric motor generates electrical power when the vehicle is executing a braking maneuver. Dual engines or even an engine having a dual crankshaft system is used to power vehicles having a transmission coupled thereto for transferring the driving torque of at least one of the engine or crankshafts to the motor/generator of the vehicle. The dual engine system utilizes both engines when additional load levels are required, such as during acceleration, climbing a hill, or pulling a heavy load. It is also known to utilize an electric motor to assist in providing the torque when additional increased loads are applied to the IC engine.
What is needed in the art is a control system for the effective efficient control of energy in a multiple engine harvester.